A Prologue of Things to Come
by Meikana
Summary: Summaries of what happend to the characters after RE which will unfold into a new adventure...Please R/R!! chapter 12 edited
1. Claire

"Leave us alone Unknown User Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 400 2001-11-02T11:48:00Z 2001-11-03T01:36:00Z 1 615 3511 DellComputerCorporation 29 7 4311 9.3821 

"Leave us alone!" Claire Redfield couldn't believe Leon's words. Leon continued, "You're looking for your brother right? Just go!" Claire knew that Leon and Sherry need immediate medical attention, but she could not waste anymore time, "I...I'll be back. I promise!" she said as she disappeared into the wilderness alone...

**********

Claire was just about to run down the road till she got to a place where she could use a payphone to try and call some of Chris's friends if there was ever an emergency and this was an emergency. She started running down the street when a voice stopped her,

"Claire wait!" it was Leon.

She turned around to see him jogging to catch up to her, she stopped and let him catch up to her. After Leon caught his breath he took out a ripped piece of paper from his pocket with email address on it and handed it to her. "Take this, it's my email. Email me if you get into trouble," she took the piece of paper and stuck in her back pocket and said "thanks." He nodded and got ready to jog back to where they were before but before he left he said "be careful…" he trailed off and jogged back to Sherry. Claire just stood there for a moment as she watched Leon jog out of sight then turned and jogged a mile until she saw a little restaurant not too far down the road and started to speed up. She stopped in front of the door to catch her breath then walked inside and found the place strangely _deserted_ she thought as she slowly walked in. The place looked like a war zone, menus were on the floor, there was nobody at the desk, she walked past some of the booths and there seemed to some dark red spots on the seats _please tell me that isn't blood_, but unfortunately it was.

Claire ran over to the desk and picked up the phone hoping to god there would be a dial tone but for another misfortune it was just dead air and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heart pounding, miserably Claire hung up the phone and was about to walk out of the restaurant when she heard a soft grunt coming from one of the booths. Even though she didn't want to she went back to check it out.

"It could be a wounded person or it could be a zombie…" Claire quietly said to herself as she slowly walked to the booth in the back, she took out her handgun and checked it, _fifteen bullets left…_ she thought as she walked closer and closer to the back.

Just then something grabbed Claire's leg and tripped her, but when she fell she dropped her gun and it flew across the floor and stopped just under a table "shit!" Claire yelled as she kicked the zombie's decaying hand off her leg and stood up and ran over to a table and quickly picked up her gun and turned around just to see three more zombies lurching towards her there were three men and a woman. The woman lurched towards Claire her it moaned for her blood as did the others. The zombie crawled from under the booth and towards Claire, just as it was reaching for her legs she kicked it's head off, blood spurted from it's neck and pieces of bone and guts were everywhere. Claire saw the other three zombies getting closer to her she quickly fired three rounds into their heads. Claire instantly flinched at the blood spattered the woman zombie fell backwards landing on the table while the other two fell forwards, Claire quickly moved out of the way and ran outside hoping there would be a working payphone nearby and fortunately there was and not a single zombie or any other creature insight!

Claire jogged towards the payphone and checked her pockets for some change; _just my luck I don't have any god damn change!_ Claire sighed and walked towards the highway looked to the right and saw a light blue van coming down the street, Claire waved her hands and the van stopped in front of her and to her surprise in the driver's seat was none other than Jill Valentine, in the passenger seat was Barry Burton, and in the back was some Hispanic guy she didn't know. "need a lift?" Barry asked, Claire nodded and the Hispanic guy opened the door and let her get in and they drove off into the sunset. But Claire knew everything was not better because she still needed to find Chris but she didn't know what adventure lay ahead but it was only a prologue of things to come…


	2. Leon

Leon's Adventure Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 4 24 2001-11-03T16:24:00Z 2001-11-03T18:29:00Z 2 580 3311 27 6 4066 9.3821 

Leon Scott Kennedy is confronted with a man named Trent who claims to be a US government agent. Leon says, "Leave Sherry alone. She is innocent." "She knows too much," Trent replies. He looks at Leon and says "but you have value. This is a good deal. Make your choice." Without regret or hesitation, Leon closes his eyes and then sharply responds…

New York, NY 

"I'd rather die then ever work for Umbrella." He said and started to stand up but the next thing Trent said made him stop "You might wanna check your e-mail" a evil smirk forming on his face as he continued "I "overheard" your conversation with Miss. Redfield" and took a laptop out of his brown suitcase and handed it to Leon, he sat back down and logged into his e-mail and there was an e-mail UmbrellaAgent.A.W.@rockfort.co.uk and the subject only said Leon. He clicked on the message and indeed it was Claire,

-Leon,

I've been captured by Umbrella and sent to Rockfort Island Prison. There was an attack and zombies are everywhere, contact Chris and tell him I'm at Rockfort Island if you can't reach him get somebody I need help! Hurry!

Claire

Leon's eyes went wide and he logged out and looked at Trent "and if you wanna know where Chris is he's somewhere in this city…" Trent said, Leon looked over to Sherry who was sitting by the window and just staring out with her arms around her legs and a Umbrella official trying to talk to her and turned his attention back to Trent "what about Sherry?" he asked and Trent shook his head "she is going to stay with us" he replied. Leon quickly ran over to sherry grabbed her by the hand and said, "we're getting out of here and we're going to find Claire!" and the two both ran outside.

Trent just chuckled and sent some Umbrella agents after them.

Leon and Sherry ran down the streets of New York as Leon looked behind them he saw a group of Umbrella agents getting into a black van and chasing after them, he urged Sherry to run faster, they turned right dodging people and other stuff in their way. The black van did a hard right turn after them and started to shoot at them, Leon pulled Sherry with him and they both hid back into a dark alley and watched as the black van drove past them.

 Leon let out a sigh of relief and they both caught their breaths _finally got rid of them…_ he looked over to Sherry "you alright?" he asked the little blonde girl she nodded and Leon looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear and nodded for Sherry to follow. As Leon and Sherry walked out of the dark alley Leon bumped into a man, he was running he seemed to be in a hurry "oh, sorry." Leon said as he got a good look at the man who was Chris Redfield? 

"Are you Chris Redfield?" Leon asked as Sherry stayed behind Leon and looked at the man "Maybe, who's asking?" he said "Claire's in trouble, she was captured by Umbrella. She was sent to some island named Rockfort Island." Leon replied, "How do you know my sister!" Chris asked, "it's a long story, she sent me an e-mail telling me that she was captured…" and trailed off.

"Well…thanks…uh…what's your name?" Chris asked "Leon, Leon Kennedy" the two men shook hands and Chris started off for Rockfort while Leon and Sherry went to a hotel and got a room to stay in. As they walked to their room a woman walked by them and she looked a lot like _"Ada?"_ Leon asked himself but then shook the thought out of his head and they proceeded to their room, because he knew she was dead wasn't she? 

This was only the beginning for Leon and Sherry the bigger battle was soon coming and whether or not they were ready they knew it wouldn't be the end… 

**_Author's Notes: _****You know as well as anybody that I don't own any of the characters Capcom does (**_lucky basterds!_**) anyways just so you know for the e-mail address incase you haven't already figured it out the A.W. initials stand for Ada Wong, well what do ya know! And was that mysterious woman Ada?! Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and Please! Please! Review!**


	3. Chris

Chris's Adventure Unknown User Normal Valued Gateway Client 5 178 2001-11-02T01:00:00Z 2001-11-04T02:05:00Z 2 508 2901 DellComputerCorporation 24 5 3562 9.3821 

"Please forgive me Claire." Chris Redfield had just finished this letter with his signature phrase. As he removes his sunglasses, a lady walks by him with light steps. "She looks about the same age as Claire," he thinks. A short time late Chris discovers that his sister was looking for him but, was captured...

After the run-in with Leon, Chris headed straight for Rockfort but before he could get to the island he was sidetracked by who else? Umbrella!

Chris did a hard left turn as Umbrella chased after him and shot at him; he returned fire while still trying to keep control of the wheel at the same time. Chris was hit from behind by the black van and nearly lost control of the wheel and missed a passing building but managed to get out of the way and fortunately Umbrella wasn't so luck they crashed into the building and the van exploded. Chris chuckled to himself and continued to drive until he got to an airport.

Chris got one ticket for Paris and got on the plane at first he was enjoying the plane ride but then the copilot ran out from the cockpit with blood all over his outfit and said that the pilot had turned into a zombie and dropped down to the floor screaming in pain and Chris with the rest of the passengers watched in horror as the copilot too turned into a zombie. Chris was agitated when he thought he would have at least a decent ride "here I go again…" Chris said to himself as he took out his magnum and got out of his seat and walked towards the zombified copilot and shot him once in the head then walked into the cockpit and saw the zombie pilot on the ground crawling towards him, Chris could smell it's rancid smell, which made him want to puke and it was decaying flesh was falling off as it crawled towards him moaning for human flesh.

Chris shot it once in the forehead. He had a moment to feel triumph but it didn't last long the plane started shaking and took a deep dip headings towards the ground and he could hear the screams of the passengers but lucky for them he was a pilot in the air force and could steer the plane in the right direction.

He sat down, took the controls and guided the plane back into the air and flew for awhile until mission control called over the radio "Davidson, this is mission control, is there a problem up there?" a man's voice asked not knowing that both pilots had turned into zombies.

Chris reached for the radio and said, "Yes, there is a problem, both pilots turned into zombies…" Chris trailed off and for a moment there was silence. "Is this a prank!?" he asked angrily "no, my name is Chris Redfield and I'm flying the plane" there was no answer, Chris continued "can you help me fly this to Paris?" yet still no answer.

Chris sighed then heard the man finally answer, "Okay…Chris, just listen to what I say and you will arrive in the Paris Airport within about an hour."

Chris followed the directions as they were given to him. In the next hour, Chris arrived and landed safely in the Paris airport. After everybody got off the plane safely Chris immediately made his way to Rockfort Island, but after he got to the island he got word that Claire had escaped to Antarctica with another escaped prisoner named Steve Burnside and was now on his way to Antarctica, _"At least she is still alive…"_ he thought to himself as he made his way to Antarctica.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed Chris's adventure and please Review!!!! Stay tuned for Ada's, Jill's, and Ark's adventures!!! {That's only if I get good reviews}


	4. Ada

A woman looks at herself in the mirror. She used to be called Ada Wong…But this morning she will say good-bye to the name. "I'm not Ada Wong anymore." She feels her ab and thinks, "this is Ada's scar not mine." And as she says good-bye to Ada Wong she can't stop her tears. However, there isn't much time left before her next mission…

Ada's New York hotel phone rings she sighs and walks over and picks it up. "Hello?" there was a brief silence, "Ada your heading to the Umbrella Paris HQ for your next mission." Before Ada could respond the person hung up she slowly put the phone down and hoped that her next mission wouldn't involve seeing Leon but if it did what would she do? Would she go through with her mission? If she had to would she kill him? Ada didn't have time to answer those questions and the other question she had on her mind she had the mission to worry about.

Ada put on a black tank top and jeans then took out her revolver, checked it, then put some clips in a little bag and walked out of the hotel room and as she is walking down the hall she saw a little blonde girl and a short blonde haired man who looked like _"Leon?"_ but she shook the thought out of her head and continued walking and walked out of the door, she got in a gray Oldsmobile and started driving towards the HQ _{let's just say it wasn't that long of a drive.}_

Paris, France 

After Ada got to the HQ she was confronted with man named Brad Ford.

"Ahh…Ms. Wong how nice of you to come" he said Ada just crossed her arms and followed him to his office "what's this all about Ford? What's my next mission?" she asked as he sat down in his big office chair and told her to sit "It seems the Redfield's have blown up the Antarctica Base and we want them annihilated and we want you to do it along with Hunk since you two are the best ones we have…" he continued "We think they might be back here hiding in the city and there are also other survivors, Jill Valentine, Ark Thompson, Sherry Birkin, Lott & Lily Klein, and a Leon Kennedy" Ada froze at the last name but maintained to keep her shock and was almost so out of it she almost didn't hear what he said next which really made her blood freeze and limbs go weak.

"We want them all annihilated." He said with a slight evil grin. Ada was sure she wouldn't have see Leon Kennedy again but it looks like she was wrong to think that she nodded and walked out the door saying "don't worry the job will be down…" she trailed and held back tears.

She was still not sure if she would kill him or anybody for that matter but she knew she would have to see him again but what will happen when she does see him what would she do? Would she kill him or would she give the mission up and join his team? She knew she would find out when the day came…

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed Ada's "personal" adventure and please review!! Jill's and Ark will be up shortly after this one. If I get good reviews.


	5. Ark

After escaping the Death Island which was once known as Sheena Island with two children named Rott and Lily Klein, Ark Thompson and the children escape the Island and to a nice hotel in New York but it wasn't easy getting there as they thought it would be…

Rott and Lily ran along side Ark as they were being chased and shot at by an Umbrella hit squad. Ark hurried Rott and Lily in front of him as he drew his magnum and fired back at the troops hit one of them in the face. 

_Don't these guys ever give up!_ Ark thought to himself still running and reloading his gun at the same time. While running Lily and tripped and two of the troops were just about to get their slimy hands on the little girl before Rott and Ark came back for her, Rott helped his sister up and Ark shot the two troopers in the face then hurried the children along.

"Hurry!" Ark shouted as the kids ran ahead and he stayed behind and took out the remaining troopers. The children hid in a dark alley waiting for Ark, soon he appeared and the children ran over to him

"Let's get out of here." He said as they walked back out into the open.

The trio started to walk down the street but they weren't off the hook just yet,

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Shots rang out. Ark looked down the street to his left and saw a gray van speeding up the road with a whole bunch of Umbrella Undertakers inside.

"Oh shit!" Ark mumbled under his breath and again took out his magnum and opened fire at the speeding van while hurrying Rott and Lily ahead of him. They ran as fast as their legs would go but the Umbrella UT troops were still on their trail and they were still firing, Ark managed to hit two of them but there were still probably more the seven of them and Ark was almost down to his last clip. 

BAM!

Another shot rang out and Ark was hit in his shoulder, he staggered a little bit but kept running and fire again at the van he hit three more UT Troopers. Soon he was out of bullets and reloading again on his last clip and aimed at the tires of the vehicle and shot two of the tires then aimed at the driver and shot his straight in the face, the van swerved to the right then to the left and to the right again until it finally smashed into the side of a building and made an excellent explosion.

Ark, Rott, and Lily duck back into another dark and cold alley way. Rott helped his sister up, both looked to Ark who was already tending to his injury and looked over to the two children.

"I think it's finally clear…" he said trailing off

They walked outside and just up the street was the hotel they were going to be staying at. Ark picked up Lily and Rott walked beside him and together all three walked to the hotel room, got their room number and it seemed that everything was finally going back to normal but it was only the beginning…

**Author's Notes:** Hope you liked this chapter and please feel free to review. Jill's is the last one then the real adventure can begin. Let me know if should continue.


	6. Jill

After escaping from the city. Jill Valentine set out to join Chris Redfield. However, all she found was an empty hideout of Chris's. On the floor was Chris's knife. Jill left without hesitation because she firmly believes that Chris is still alive. She will search for him until she finds him. Then they can go and put an end to Umbrella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Jill left Chris's hideout with Carlos she also hooked up with Barry Burton.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Jill, Carlos, and Barry run down the streets of New York City, shooting at the Umbrella Troopers chasing them. They ran across the streets getting past the traffic in one piece, Umbrella followed but some got hit so that was good, but there were still a few troopers that still followed them shooting at them.  
  
While they were running for their dear lives Jill tripped "Ahh!" and the troopers were fast approaching them, Carlos went back to get her and grabbed her hand, pulled her up and ran just as the troopers were about to grab her.  
  
"Thanks Carlos" she said  
  
"No problem" he replied taking out some of the troops but Barry finished the rest before turning to the two.  
  
"if you two are finished we should find some place to hide"  
  
Barry ran ahead and Carlos and Jill followed him, soon Jill spotted a light blue van "look!" she said as she started to jog towards the van and opened the door, but there were no keys.  
  
"there's no keys Jill so how are we going to start it?" Carlos said.  
  
"didn't know I could hot wire a car" she said with a smirk on her face as she started to hot wire the car, it only took a couple of minutes for her to start it.  
  
"All aboard" Jill said as she climbed into the drivers side of the van and Barry got in the passenger side while Carlos got in the back and Jill sped off down the street.  
  
They finally thought they were safe.for now at least.but soon it turned out not to be true and just as they pulled out into the street a black van came out behind them and started speeding towards the light blue van.  
  
"Shit!" Jill said as she started to gun it.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Three bullets fly through the back of the van just whizzing past Carlos's head and flying through the windshield, Jill swerved to the right and back on the road. More bullets flew at them,  
  
"We'll try to hold them off" Barry said grabbing his Colt and handing a S.T.A.R.S. edition handgun to Carlos. Barry rolled down his window and Carlos opened the sliding door and both men stuck their heads out and began firing at the black van that was approaching and it was approaching fast.  
  
Barry aimed his colt python at the speeding van and pulled the trigger killing some of the troops, Carlos pointed his handgun  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Two bullets hit two of the troops and the third one hit the driver in the face killing him instantly. Both Carlos and Barry watched as the van swerved to the left then to the right and to the left again until finally it smashed into a building and exploded.  
  
The trio let out sighs of relief and Jill slowed down a bit.  
  
"Phew! Glad that's over, at least for now anyway." Jill said trailing off as Barry pulled himself back into the van rolling the window up and Carlos too pulling himself back into the van and sliding the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon they were on the open road and past two people what looked like a cop and a little girl but figured they were fine and kept going, then another person stepped into the road and Jill immediately put the breaks on and came to a stop. The girl was about 5'6, she had brown hair which was in a ponytail and was dressed in cut off red shorts with a black t-shirt on, she was also carrying a gun and walked to the side of the van, Barry rolled down his window as the young woman came over.  
  
"Need a lift?" he asked he got a good look at her and realized that it was Chris's sister Claire, she must have been in Raccoon looking for him because she sure as hell looked like the walking dead, Claire nodded and Carlos opened the door so she could get in.  
  
They began to drive down the road and for what seemed like hours Jill dropped Claire off to where she wanted to be dropped off and drove off to begin her own search for Chris.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Finally got the chapter up! Hoped you enjoyed it. Do I really need to put a disclaimer for the characters? We already know they belong to capcom not me but the story is mine. Let me know if I should continue. 


	7. New Friends, Same Nightmare

Prologue  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
Sitting in a chair in khaki shorts and a blue tank top with her hair up in a pony tail and listening to her CD player Claire Redfield stared out the hotel window at the scenery, daydreaming until Chris's husky voice knocked her back into reality "hey you ready to go?" the elder Redfield was dressed in blue jeans and a dark red shirt. Chris walked over to his sister as she took her headphones off and turned the CD player off "yeah sure." she then grabbed her bags as did Chris and the two took their belongings with them because the adventure they were going to have meant they wouldn't becoming back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: New Friends, Same Nightmare  
  
  
  
Claire and Chris walked down the street to a dark green pick up truck, they put their bags in the back and Chris got in the driver's side while Claire got in the passenger side. Chris started the truck and sped out of the parking lot and into the busy highway. Claire put on her headphones and blocked out Chris's rock music. Claire dozed off for a little while since she didn't have a good nights rest because of the nightmares she'd been having, just as she was sleeping peacefully she was awaken by something ramming into the back of the truck and immediately woke up. "What the hell!" Claire said "just when I was gonna get some damn sleep too!" she looked over to Chris who had a serious look on his face, he was driving and trying to reach his gun at the same time he looked over to Claire and said "it's Umbrella" then he picked up his gun and handed it to Claire "see if you can hold them off while I try to lose them" Claire nodded leaned out the window and started shooting at the black van that was approaching fast for another hit. Claire was almost knocked out of the truck when they rammed into them a second time but managed to keep herself up while still shooting at the Umbrella agents, Claire shot a couple more rounds at the speeding van and hit one agent while they fired back one agent fired a shot going through the back of the truck and crashing into the windshield just barley missing Chris's head, Chris swerved to the right "hang on sis" he said.  
  
Another agent fired at the siblings and hit Claire in the arm "shit!" she said but kept firing but soon ran out of clips and pulled herself back inside the truck just as another round was fired in her direction missing her just as she got back in the passenger seat, Chris immediately noticed Claire's wound "there's some bandages and guns in the glove department but we better keep the guns just in case we need them later" Claire nodded and got some bandages and wrapped them around her arm then looked behind just in time to be rammed in the back again. "These guys are really starting to piss me off" Claire said then looked forward to see they were entering a bridge that lifts up for ships and this one was obviously lifting for a boat "Chris are you insane!" she yelled noticing he was going to attempt to make it over the rising bridge Chris just grinned at her, Claire braced herself for a crash as Chris gunned the gas and sped up the bridge, she closed her eyes and they landed with a thump. Chris swerved around and saw the Umbrella squad was going to attempt the trick they sped up, and the bridge rised up completely and they both knew it was going to land in the water and they were right the black van crashed into the water with a big splash and exploded Chris tried to start the truck again but they ran out of gas. Claire let out a sigh of relief to be rid of the hit squad Umbrella sent after them but knew it was far from over.  
  
They got out of the truck and turned around to see a gray mini van parked on the side of the road then two people, a man and a woman got out and started walking towards them the man was dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt his black hair spiked up and wearing sunglasses, the woman dressed in tight black pants with a black tank up on her blonde hair hanging down past her shoulders, she was also wearing sunglasses. The woman spoke first "My name is Paige Bennett and this is my partner Sean Mathews, are you Chris and Claire Redfield?" they both nodded "how do you know who we are?" Chris asked "we can not tell you that right now but we do need your help in stopping Umbrella that is if you'll help us." Paige said.  
  
"Will you come with us, we found some friends of yours also" Sean chimed in leading them back towards to the gray van. They all got in the van Sean driving, and Claire, Chris, and Paige in the back "how did you find us?" Claire asked "we have our sources." Paige replied, Paige continued ".you will find out soon enough" then they just sat in silence as Sean kept driving down the winding highway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliviera, and Barry Burton ran down the street as a squad of Umbrella agents followed them, shooting at them. Barry took out his Colt Python and Jill took out her two pistols and both started returning fire. Jill fire four rounds at the Umbrella hit squad hitting four of them straight in the face and kept running. "Fuck!!" Jill shouted, "I'm out of bullets!" "Just keep running!" Barry shouted back to her while still shooting at the squad and finished the rest of them before running out of ammo too.  
  
They all stopped running and caught their breaths "what do we do now?" asked Carlos but before anybody had an answer a gray van stopped in front of them and the door open and a blonde hair woman looked at them "get in." they all looked at each other then Barry stepped forward and said "how do we know your not from Umbrella?" then he saw the woman looked towards the back and Barry could see Chris and Claire and he nodded to the others and they all got in.  
  
"What about Leon and Sherry?" Claire asked not sure if they were even still alive "don't worry about them, Rain is getting them now" Sean said. Chris and Jill looked over at each other "I knew you'd be alive." Jill said moving closer to Chris and leaning her head on his shoulder "and I'm glad that your alive" she added "I'm glad your alive too Jill" Claire looked over at the two and could tell something was going on and lightly punched Chris in his arm, he looked over at her "you better tell her how you feel" she said "what do you mean? Me and Jill are just friends" Claire sincerity looked at him "Chris.I know you like her just tell her before it's too late." "I know but I don't know how to tell her" Chris replied, "You'll find a way." Claire said trailing off thoughts about Steve entered her mind and she held back tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon was laying on the couch and watched TV as sherry sat on the floor eating a sandwich, he hadn't heard and word from Claire or Chris in months and was even wondering if either of them were alive but those thoughts were pushed aside by an encounter walking to their room when he thought Ada was walking by him but couldn't believe it was her because she had died from the Tyrant fight in his arms so how could she be alive?  
  
Sherry looked up at him "you okay Leon?" she asked Leon looked over at her concerned looking little face and nodded "yeah I'm fine" even though he knew he really wasn't. All of the sudden bullets flew into the house almost hitting Sherry and Leon as the ducked down behind a wall to keep from getting hit, Leon grabbed his magnum and ammo and looked to Sherry "on the count of three we make a run for it." Sherry nodded ".1.2.3.!" Leon said as he pulled Sherry up and they both ran outside missing bullets by inches when they got outside there was a dark green Oldsmobile pulling up to the side.  
  
Leon and Sherry ran down towards it and pointed his magnum at the woman who got out of the car she had short brown hair and was dressed in a black tank top with jeans "what do you want!" he yelled in anger at her "whoa! I'm not from Umbrella! Quick get in and I'll explain," she said as she got back into the car, Leon and Sherry got in after her and they sped off down the street before Umbrella could even follow them.  
  
"My name is Rain Stone and I found out where you guys were and I need your help in stopping Umbrella" she said "don't worry your not the only ones I asked for help" "does that mean Claire's gonna help!?" Sherry's voice interrupted and Rain nodded "yes two of my other partners have them as we speak and you will be able to see them as soon as we get to the base which is in this city. So just be patient." Sherry let out a sigh of relief to hear that Claire was still alive.  
  
"What about Ark? Is he still alive too?" Leon asked and again Rain nodded and plainly just said "yes" "in fact, we're going to get him now" she added.  
  
The car sped down the street to see an explosion just ahead of them "looks like we've already made it to Ark's hideout" Leon heard Rain say. They pulled in front just in time to see Ark and two children, a boy and girl run out of the building just as that too blew up. Rain opened the door for them and told them to get inside and they all drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well soon the old group will reunite and take down Umbrella once and for all right? If you want to know stay tune for the next chapter: Old & New Friends Reunite 


	8. Old and New Friends Renunite

Chapter 2: Old & New Friends Reunite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Ops. 9 New York Base  
  
Raine, Leon, Ark, Sherry, Rott and Lily walked down the warehouse stairs to find a very cool hideout complete with a kitchen, a wreck room, and bunkers for everybody to have their own room it they wanted. The three children ran into the wreck room and watched the T.V. Raine sat down at the table, as did Leon and Ark looked at her watch then back at the two men.  
  
"The others should be here and minute now" and as if one cue the door to the hideout opened and in walked the rest of the Scooby Gang. "Good timing" Raine said to nobody in particular "yeah it was wasn't it?" Paige replied. Sherry had heard the door open and ran out to see if Claire was there and she was she was walking down the steps behind her brother who was holding hands with another woman and talking to Claire.  
  
Sherry immediately ran towards Claire and as soon as she was down the stairs Claire gave her a big hug, Claire returned the hug.  
  
"Claire! I knew you'd come back!" Sherry told her as she finally let her go.  
  
"Glad to see you too Sherry!" Claire replied.  
  
Claire stood up to see Leon and some other guy with him walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Claire." Leon said to her.  
  
Claire didn't respond back she just put her arms around him and hugged him tightly he hugged her back. Claire released him and looked up at his cool, blue eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you Leon." she said then looked toward the unfamiliar man standing next to him "who's your friend?" She asked. Leon looked over toward Ark.  
  
"This is Ark Thompson I met him when I was at the academy.he escaped another Umbrella incident." Leon continued "Ark this is Claire Redfield I met her in raccoon."  
  
Claire and Ark shook hands and there was a moment of silence until Chris interrupted it with his husky voice.  
  
"Hey Claire you okay?" he asked his sister.  
  
Claire looked up at him "yeah why?" she replied  
  
"Just wondering," he answered then he walked over to Jill, Barry, and the others.  
  
  
  
"Ok everybody here are the sleeping arrangements if you don't like them that's tough shit." She went on "Jill and Chris get a room together, Barry can have his own room, Leon and Ark can have their own rooms as well, and the kids sleep in the same room. Paige and Ryan get a room together, Claire gets her own room, once Rebecca gets here she and Carlos will share a room and finally I'll get my own room." And went back to what she was doing on her computer.  
  
Paige walked over to Raine "what?! I gotta bunk with that asshole?" she said in an exasperated tone of voice rain just simply answered with a "yes" and kept on doing whatever it was she was doing. Claire walked into the bunkroom and picked her room, Leon followed her as she walked into the room to find her unpacking her bags,  
  
"Hey Claire whatta ya doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Just unpacking." she replied.  
  
Claire flipped through some of the clothing in her bag until she stumbled on a picture from when she was about four or five; it was taken just before her parents were killed in the accident. She thought she had lost the picture years ago, Leon walked over to her curious to see what she was looking at.  
  
"This was taken before the accident." Claire said before he could even ask.  
  
Claire put the picture in her vest and continued to ruffle through her clothes until she found something that reminded her of Steve, the two gold luggers she had gotten when they traded weapons and she held back tears and pushed the memory away then put the guns away. Leon noticed the distraught look on Claire's face as she looked at the guns but wasn't sure if he should ask any questions.  
  
Claire looked back up at him "we better go back out with the others before they start think "bad thoughts" " Claire said jokingly and Leon smiled and the two walked out of the room to join the others.  
  
  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Ah that must be Rebecca now" Raine said and the warehouse door opened and without a doubt it was Rebecca Chambers and she walked down the stairs and greeted everybody.  
  
"Jill, Barry, Rebecca in for a game of pool?" Chris suggested and the trio nodded and proceeded to the wreck room, Leon and Ark played darts, Paige, Ryan were with Raine who was doing something on the computer, and the three children were dancing to the radio, and Carlos was just relaxing on the couch watching TV.  
  
  
  
Claire followed in lastly and sat on a chair and watched everybody else play games against each other, she soon yawned and Chris saw it.  
  
"Hey Claire you bored that badly?" Chris jokingly said a boyish grin appearing on his face as she looked up at him.  
  
"Just tired." she simply replied.  
  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep then?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm okay" she assured him.  
  
Claire stood up and walked back out into the den and into her room then just sat on the bed, thinking about Steve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well that's it stay tuned for the next chapter: A New Member To The Group. Lets just say it's an old friend of Claire's who was captured by Umbrella. 


	9. A New Member to the Group

It soon seemed like time had gone so fast even though the gang wasn't really do that much but when Raine looked over at the clock it was 10:00 and advised everybody to go to sleep so their all rested up for the next day.  
  
Everybody went to sleep everybody except Claire that is, she had another nightmare but this time she didn't scream unlike the other times. Claire got out of her bed, wiped her eyes, and walked out into the den. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and wrapped herself in a blanket and began to watch some TV but soon fell asleep.  
  
Chris yawned as he woke up; he looked over at Jill to see her peacefully sleeping and got out of bed, and walked out into the kitchen. He got something to drink and finally noticed Claire sleeping on the couch "probably had another nightmare" he thought to himself as he put his empty glass in the sink and walked over to her. He picked her up and began to carry her back into the bedroom, he put her back in her bed and heard her mumble something but wasn't sure then went back to bed.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Claire yawned and realized she was back in bed, she figured Chris probably got up at some point and saw her sleeping on the couch and put her back in her bed. She got up out of bed combed her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail, got dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a vest with the words "Let Me Live" on the back and walked out into the den and saw the others were already awake.  
  
"Hey Claire" Sherry said as she went over to Claire and hugged her.  
  
Claire looked around to see Barry, Ark, Raine, and Leon talking and Jill, Chris, Carlos, Rebecca, Paige, and Ryan were all sitting at the table and talking as well; she had also noticed that Chris was behind Jill with his arms wrapped around her waste whispering something in her ear. Claire just sighed and walked up to them and sat down next to Jill.  
  
"Hey Claire" Chris said.  
  
"Hey…" she just simply replied.  
  
"So, exactly what are we doing today?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Raine just needs some files from Umbrella. So we're breaking into one of their facilities to get them." Paige replied.  
  
"Sounds like fun" Jill mumbled.  
  
Everybody started to get lost in their own little train of thoughts when Raine made an announcement and asked everybody to come out into the wreck room. They all gathered into the wreck room and around Raine laptop to listen to what Raine was about to say.  
  
"Okay here's how it's gonna to be. Rebecca do you mind if you stay back and watched the kids?" Raine asked. Rebecca nodded indicating she was fine with it. Raine did something on the laptop and a map of some kind of facility came up on the screen and she took some of the sections of the building and gave everybody their part of the building they were to infiltrate. "Paige and Carlos will be partners. Ryan and me will be partnered up. Jill and Chris will be partners. Barry and Ark will be partners, and Leon and Claire are partners. Let's get moving!" she said getting up then turned around.  
  
"Ryan, Barry, Ark, Carlos, and Paige are with me and we'll be taking the car and you's get the van," Raine said as Ryan, Barry, Ark, Carlos, and Paige followed her.  
  
Claire walked over to Sherry and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Hey Sherry, we're gonna be out for a while so be good for Rebecca" she said.  
  
"Don't worry Claire I'll be okay. You're the one I'm worried about" she replied and gave Claire a hug.  
  
"We better get going Claire" Chris said walking up behind her "we don't want to keep the others waiting" Claire nodded and followed Chris and the others out into the van. Chris got into the drivers' seat, Jill got into the passengers' seat, and Claire and Leon got into the back.  
  
Chris gunned it down the street, Claire looked out the window thoughts of Steve clouding her mind, Leon looked over at Claire and saw the same distraught look on her face he had seen from the day before.  
  
"Claire are you okay?" he asked. Claire looked over at him and simply nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah…" Claire replied and presumed looking out the window.  
  
After an hour they regrouped with the others and Raine devised the plan and told the others after that they separated.  
  
Claire and Leon headed down the west corridor looking around for any room that could give them any information that they could use against Umbrella.  
  
  
  
Up ahead of them they saw some Umbrella guards hustling what she thought was one of their probably many prisoners, but this one was different this one kinda looked like…  
  
"Cain?" Claire said and then realized she had said it out lout and looked over at Leon.  
  
"Whose Cain?" he asked her.  
  
"He's a friend…" she replied and before Leon could stop her she pulled out her M93R Handgun and ran towards the figures, Leon quickly reached for his magnum and followed her.  
  
Claire raised her gun and shot one of the guard's in the face as Leon shot the other guard, the prisoner that was struggling with the guards looked over at the two people who rescued and almost immediately recognized Claire.  
  
"Claire?" he asked but she didn't even have to answer, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"No time to explain, we just gotta get out of here now!" Claire said grabbing him by the arm.  
  
As they started running down the hall they ran into Carlos and Paige.  
  
"We gotta get out of here looks like they know we're here!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
They regrouped with everybody else and made a break to escape but not without having to shoot some more Umbrella guards and agents. Everybody got in the car/van and drove back to the hideout. Claire sat in the middle of Leon and Cain as Chris gunned it the whole way back to the hideout.  
  
After everybody was settled they all looked over to the new stranger as he began to tell his story…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the last chapter I'm doin since I haven't been gettin much reviews so until I get more reviews I wont be updating this story for a while well that's all for now. 


	10. Here we go again

Chapter 10: Here we go again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody went into the wreck room and sat down and listened to Cain tell his story.  
  
"After Claire left for Raccoon, a buddy of mine got me into hacking into other people's computers. After a while I accidentally hacked into Umbrella's main computer and found some things that they didn't want anybody to know about."  
  
"So your saying they tracked you down and captured you?" Jill asked Cain nodded.  
  
"Well, sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but we have more important things to worry about. Looks like since we had to get out of there so fast we couldn't get the papers that we needed." Raine interrupted.  
  
"In other words here we go again" Claire's sarcastic tone of voice said.  
  
  
  
This time only some of the Scooby gang were going, Leon, Chris, Claire, Jill, Barry, and Raine. Everybody got their weapons and headed outside to the van and got inside, Raine and Barry sat in the front while Chris, Jill, Claire, and Leon all sat in the back.  
  
They all drove back to Umbrella's head quarters, parked the van, and got out.  
  
"Jill, Barry, and Chris go down the west corridor, I will take their main base and Leon and Claire take the north corridor." Raine commanded.  
  
"And it's back to hell we go" Claire mumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
Leon and Claire walked down the hall and somehow got separated. Claire looked at the door to her left, which said "Top Secret Lab."  
  
"Well lets have a look see why don't we?" Claire said to nobody in particular and opened the door then holstered her M93R handgun.  
  
Claire looked around at the dim room and noticed some glass containers that seemed holding Hunters, 'If one of them breaks out I'm screwed' Claire thought to herself as she looked around the room. She walked a little further and saw a computer thinking that some of the files might be useful she walked over to it, and saw a disk lying next to it, got into the files she wanted and saved them to the disk and was about to walk out of the room and find the others when she heard a low growl and stopped dead in her tracks, then all of the sudden one of the glass containers broke and a Hunter jumped out slashing it's claws at Claire.  
  
'Just had to say it!' Claire thought to herself as she quickly dodged the Hunter then unholstered her gun, but unfortunately while she was doing that the Hunter took advantage of it and slashed at Claire planning on decapitating her head but she managed to get out of the way and the Hunter only cut a deep cut in her arm.  
  
"Shit!" she yelled and shot four shots into the roaring beast, she fired three more shots into it before it slumped to the ground, dead. Claire sighed in relief and picked up the disk and jogged out of the room.  
  
Claire walked down the hall anxious to hook with Leon again and her brother. Unfortunately she was attacked by two Bandersnatches as she turned the corner, she managed to shoot and wound one of them but the other one used it's outstretched it's arm and hit Claire hard knocking her out of a window. She managed to hold onto the ledge of the window and then she heard gunfire and hoped it was Leon. Then there was a hand extended down to her and a man's voice said "quick grab my hand!" Claire reached for his hand and grabbed it. The man started to pull her up but soon lost his balance and fell, with Claire falling on top of him as well. The two looked at each other and Claire immediately recognized him, it was Steve, and he looked just as stunned to see her, as she was to see him.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her as both began to stand up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, you?" she replied Steve just nodded.  
  
Soon Chris, Barry, Jill, Leon [surprisingly!], and Raine all ran over to them.  
  
"We all heard gunfire" Chris said as he looked at his sister just to make sure she was alright then noticed the wound on her right arm, which looked pretty deep, "Your hurt…" he added nodding to her arm.  
  
"It's nothing…Anyways I got some files off of one of Umbrella's computers…" she said pulling out a disk and handing it to her brother "…but I had to fight a Hunter for it."  
  
Raine again interrupted them; "It might be a good idea if we get out of here like…now!"  
  
"Why?" Jill asked but before Raine had a chance to answer a computer voice interrupted them.  
  
"Detonation in three minutes…"  
  
"That's why!" Raine said.  
  
Everybody started running towards the exit but not before being spotted by guards,  
  
"Now we really need to get going!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
The group started running even faster to get out of there.  
  
"One minute until detonation…"  
  
As they were running somebody jumped out of the shadows, shoving Steve to the ground and grabbing Claire.  
  
"Chris!" Claire yelled.  
  
Chris turned around to see his sister being held captive by none other then…Wesker!  
  
"Wesker!" Chris growled, then turned to the others "get out of here!"  
  
"But Chris-" Jill started to say.  
  
"Don't worry just go!" he said then ran back to Claire.  
  
"Let her go now!" Chris yelled.  
  
Wesker just laughed and threw Claire with his superhuman strength hard into Steve knocking him down again, then looked back at Chris and slammed into a wall. Wesker walked over to Chris with a evil smirk on his face as he kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Chris you know you cannot beat me" he said.  
  
"Go to hell!" Chris yelled.  
  
Steve managed to get back up on his feet then helped Claire up.  
  
"I'll be back Chris and I'll kill you and your sister when I do" Wesker scoffed and leaped away in super human bounds, Chris began to stand up weakly and looked over at Steve and Claire.  
  
"5 seconds until detonation…4…3…2…"  
  
"Let's get out of here." He said and all three ran out of the building to join the others just in time as the facility was blown into smithereens.  
  
Claire wrapped some bandages around her arm and looked out the window as Chris gunned it back to the hideout. Claire looked at Steve, Steve noticed Claire was looking at him from the corner of his eyes and turned to look at her, she smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I know Cain's story wasn't really much of a story but I was too lazy to write anything exciting and I also didn't have any ideas to write about either until a friend of mine started writing this funny story that had nothing to even do with RE but somehow gave me an idea…freaky. Anyways enough blabbering. I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be put up so you'll just have to wait. Gimme some damn feedback as well! 


	11. Never a Moments Rest

Chapter 11: Never A Moments Rest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The van stopped at a gas station and thinking they were back at the hideout Claire woke up to see they were at a gas station instead then she looked over at Steve.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, I think my shoulder was starting to go numb," he said jokingly with a smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him like a little kid would do, but she didn't care.  
  
"Hey you two coming or what? We're getting something to eat" Chris said as he opened the sliding door and looked at them as the others we're walking into a café.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're coming" Claire replied getting out with Steve and following Chris.  
  
The trio walked into the café and joined the others, Chris immediately sat next to Jill, Barry, Raine, and Leon were sitting at another table close by Claire and Steve walked over to an empty booth and sat down, Claire ordered a soda and a cheeseburger so did Steve. Claire looked out the window started to go into her own little world until Steve snapped her back into reality.  
  
"Claire? You okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied taking another sip of her soda and looking at her burger and deciding that she really wasn't hungry and threw it away. After sitting back down she glanced at Chris and Jill, Chris had his arm around Jill whispering something into her ear and Jill laughing a little she was happy for her brother happy that he was reunited with the woman he loved although at first he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Alright now that everybody's had something in their stomach we should get back to the hideout" Raine said walking out of the café and back to the van everybody followed.  
  
Soon everybody arrived back at the hideout Raine walked into the hideout followed by Chris and Jill, then Barry and Leon and finally Claire and Steve. Sherry had been waiting on the couch and when Claire came in her face lit up "Claire!" and ran over to her "I wasn't gone that long was I?" Claire replied and looked at Steve who obviously felt like the odd one of the bunch Claire could tell by his face although he tried not to show it.  
  
"Sherry this is Steve, Steve this is Sherry" Claire said  
  
"Hi" Sherry said with a smile.  
  
"Hey" Steve replied.  
  
Then Raine called everybody into the wreck room.  
  
"I've found another Umbrella HQ but we're going to leave tomorrow everybody needs to rest…" Raine said  
  
Claire stood up and walked out of the wreck room and down into the sleeping cabins Steve quickly followed her and saw her sitting on the bed and sat beside her putting an arm around her, Claire leaned her head on his shoulder. Claire felt safe with Steve's around her but soon realized where they were, what was happening, and what they still had to do. Claire stood up along with Steve. Claire looked up at Steve, into his green eyes; she took both of his hand into her own still looking at him. She placed his around her waist and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I never got a chance to say I love you too," Claire said breaking what seemed to be the everlasting silence.  
  
"I meant every word I said back there" Steve replied, pulling her closer to him.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds before Claire started kissing him, Steve was surprised at first then kissed her back, soon their kissed started to turn more passionate but was interrupted when the door opened.  
  
"You two picked the wrong time to do that," Jill said sarcastically.  
  
Both Claire and Steve looked at her "meaning what?" Claire asked.  
  
"Get your guns and anything else you think you'll need Umbrella somehow found our hideout" Jill said before gunfire was heard and she quickly ran out with her gun in hand. Claire and Steve quickly grabbed their weapons, before they left Claire walked over to the desk and grabbed a picture and looked at it for a few seconds before Steve was pulling her arm out with him, she quickly put the picture in her pocket and followed Steve, her weapon ready. When they got out they saw too many Umbrella soldiers to count. She saw Chris, Jill, and Barry hiding behind the kitchen counter, Rebecca, Carlos, Ark, and Leon hiding behind the couch shooting at the soldiers. Claire and Steve hid behind the kitchen counter with Chris, Jill, and Barry and began to fire. Sean, Paige, Raine, and Cain were firing from behind a wall while Rebecca and Carlos got the kids a place to hide. After they killed most of the soldiers Chris decided to make a run for the exit "on the count of three we make a run for it…1…2…3!" then they all started to run for the exit when two people just simply walked in a man and a woman, the woman had ear length silky black hair and was dressed in jeans and a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it. Claire glanced at Leon from the corner of her eye and realized that he knew who the woman was and the woman recognized Leon as well.  
  
"Out the back door!" Rebecca suddenly shouted and she and Carlos got the kids outs. Cain, Sean, Paige, Ark, Raine, Barry, and Jill followed them. Hunk looked over at Ada who looked like she knew the man who was on the enemy side. "Agent 9 do you know him?" he asked, she looked over at him only muttering, "Uh, he's nobody" and aimed her pistol at him.  
  
"Ada you know who I am" Leon pleaded.  
  
"Agent 9 don't forget about the mission!" Hunk said Ada looked at him before responding "you know what? Screw the mission!"  
  
"Then go join your boyfriend" Hunk said before hitting Ada over the head with the butt of his gun. Ada fell down the steps and into Leon's arms.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Claire said and Chris, Claire, Steve, Leon, and Ada ran out the back door. When they reached the outside they were hurried into the van Barry quickly pulled out of the driveway and speeded down the road.  
  
"So exactly where are we going?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I've already taken care of that" Raine replied.  
  
Claire looked out the window then reached into her pocket and took out the picture she had grabbed and looked at it for a while before Steve tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Whacha looking at?" he asked.  
  
"a picture of my….family" she replied "it's must be nice to have parents…" Steve mumbled only loud enough for her to hear Claire didn't say anything and just put the photo away and continued to look out the window at the blurry scenery, ignoring Steve's remark although she knew he didn't know that her parents were dead as well. Steve looked over at Claire and instantly knew he probably said something wrong but before he could ask what was wrong they arrived at the new hideout. Everybody got out and looked at the new hideout, which pretty much looked like the other one. Everybody got situated into their bedrooms and after getting back to before they continued with making plans on how they were going to defeat Umbrella until rained called everybody into the den for a meeting everybody that it except Ada.  
  
"Okay I just wanna get one thing straight. I did put up with Claire's two friends joining but an Umbrella spy!?" rained started to say as everybody was getting seated.  
  
"She's not an Umbrella spy not anymore I know her she's changed!" Leon started to protest before Raine raised her hand.  
  
"That's just it Leon you don't know her. You've probably only known her for how many hours in Raccoon certainly not enough!" Raine snapped.  
  
"And it doesn't matter how long or how good you know her she works for Umbrella and anybody who works for Umbrella can't be trusted no matter what" Chris added.  
  
Claire was waiting for the moment when somebody would drag her and Steve into the situation just because of what that bitch Alexia did to Steve back at the Antarctica Base. In fact she was getting a little suspicious of Raine mainly because it was no coincidence that she just happened to have another hideout ready incase they were attacked by Umbrella, it just didn't add up. "And what about Claire's friends? Might I add that one could possibly turn into a monster and try and kill us all?" Sean added, Claire just extended her middle finger up at him and glared.  
  
"She's got nothing to do with this!" Chris interrupted.  
  
"Hey I'm just saying…"Sean said trailing off and just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Can't you guys just give her a chance?" Leon asked. Raine, Sean, and Paige whispered to each other before making their final decision.  
  
"Fine we'll give her a chance but she does anything sneaky and that's it's she only gets one chance" Paige said. Then everybody got up and walked out of the den.  
  
"And court is dismissed" Claire thought to herself sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Leon walked over to Ada who was sitting at the table and sat down beside her.  
  
"So am I kicked out of the Scooby gang?" Ada asked.  
  
"No actually they're giving you a chance" Leon replied.  
  
  
  
Claire walked into the bunkroom area and went into her room Steve quickly followed her.  
  
"Hey Claire…did I say something wrong back there?" he asked, Claire sat down on the bed and Steve sat down beside her.  
  
"My parents were…uh…already dead…" Claire said and continued "it's okay you didn't know…"  
  
"Claire, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Steve started to say before Claire started to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck and Steve put his arms around her waist both still kissing each other but then Claire suddenly stopped kissing him  
  
"Is something wrong?" Steve asked just as breathlessly as she was. Once Claire caught her breath she responded "no everything's fine" then she kissed him once on the lips and the two embraced.  
  
"Me and Chris were in the car with them on the night of the accident I was four and Chris was ten…" Claire started to say.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Steve interrupted Claire just shook her head and continued, "no it's okay."  
  
"I don't really remember it that good…but anyways me and Chris were in the backseat and our mom and dad were in the front, my dad was driving then all of the sudden we heard this bang we just thought it was the tire going flat until I saw blood coming from the back of my dad's head and he fell forward soon I realized he had been shot" Claire looked down at the floor, Steve put his arm around her shoulders "mom tried to grab the wheel but the car had already spun out of control and slammed into a tree. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital, Chris had a broken arm and I had a broken leg needless to say my dad was dead on arrival and mom was in serious condition…"Claire said trailing off then continued "after me and Chris were allowed to see our mom she was talking to Chris and made him promise to take care of me we told her that we loved her and that we didn't want her to die she said she loved us back and that was the last thing she said before she died" Claire finished and Steve wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly she hugged him back.  
  
"At least you knew your parents I hardly knew mine…" Claire said  
  
"I'm sorry Claire" Steve said and the two kissed.  
  
  
  
Raine walked over to her desk and checked her watch that indicated it was 10:00pm. "My how time flies" she thought to herself sarcastically and walked over to the group.  
  
"Well everybody let's get to sleep" she said. Everybody went to their rooms and got ready to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: this chapter would have been up a lot more sooner if it weren't for the site crashing anyways I would really like to have people review this that way I know if I should make another chapter. PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	12. A Prelude to the Real Fight

Chapter 12: A Prelude to the real fight  
Claire walked into the wreck room with Steve dressed in long blue jeans and a red halter top and carrying her guns to see Raine, Barry, Rebecca, Ada, Leon, and Carlos but where were Chris and Jill?  
  
Soon Barry walked over to her and Steve "hey Claire why don't you go and wake up Chris and Jill?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask Barry" Claire replied with and evil grin and walked over to the sink, grabbed a bucket and filled it up with cold water and just casually walked to the room Chris and Jill were sleeping. She quietly opened the door to see the two still sound asleep of course Chris was on the floor, quietly Claire walked over to the bed.  
  
"Rise and shine people" she said and poured the water all over them, they immediately woke up covered in freezing water then looked up at Claire who was on the verge of a hysterical laughing fit. Chris was dressed in blue shorts and a white t-shirt.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1." Barry said to himself and Steve looked at him.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.  
  
"That" he replied before Claire ran out and out the back door with Chris behind her holding the bucket and stopping at the sink to fill it up and continuing after Claire. Ada saw the siblings and smiled to herself, it was the first time she had smiled for a long time. It seemed that even after everything the Redfield's had been through they were still able to have fun. Leon looked over at Ada to see her smile.  
  
"That's the first time I've seen you smile." Leon said.  
  
"Would you be smiling with everything that's been happening?" she replied.  
  
"True" Leon said taking her hand into his.  
  
Jill came out her wet hair combed and wearing a dark green tank top and blue jeans and stood beside Steve.  
  
"I bet you $20 Chris gets her drenched." Jill whispered.  
  
"Betcha she gets him again" Steve whispered back.  
  
Soon the two walked back into the house and sure enough Claire was dry and holding the empty bucket and Chris was soaked again.  
  
You owe me $20" Steve said.  
  
"Fine" Jill said and paid him.  
  
"Now that that's over with we better get going" and Chris got dressed and everybody got their weapons with them and walked out to the van Barry and Raine sat in the front, Barry was driving, Chris Jill, Rebecca, and Carlos were sitting in the middle row and Claire, Steve, Leon, and Ada sat in the back row and the van took off to the next Umbrella Headquarters. Claire checked her guns to make sure they were fully loaded and looked over at Steve.  
  
"What were you and Jill talking about?" Claire asked.  
  
"She made a bet of $20 that Chris would get you back but I said that you would get him again and I won $20" he replied Claire shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder, Steve put his arm around her and Claire held his hand. Soon they arrived at the headquarters and got out of the van to decide what they were going to do.  
  
"Ok me and Barry will be partners, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Carlos you four take the main entrance, Claire, Steve, Leon, and Ada you fur take the back entrance. Now let's get going" Raine said and everybody did as they were told.  
  
**********  
  
Claire, Steve, Leon, and Ada got into the headquarters but as soon as they were in they were spotted. They didn't know how bad it was until bullets were barely missing them. As they were running Leon was hit twice once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. "Leon!" Ada yelled as she seen him fall and they quickly ran back to get him. Claire raised her gun and started shooting down guards trying her best not to get hit herself, Steve helped her. The two held off the guards long enough for Leon and Ada to get somewhere safe, then joined them.  
  
"How is he?" Claire asked.  
  
"Dead if he doesn't get to a hospital" Ada replied taking out some first aid spray and bandages.  
  
"We need to get the hell out of here I'm going to go find the others" Claire said reaching for the doorknob gun in hand.  
  
"I'm coming with you" Steve said, Claire hesitated then nodded and opened the door and the two ran out but were stopped by even more guards Steve and Claire wasted the guards and ran down the hall until suddenly Claire was pushed violently head first in the wall knocking her unconscious, Steve quickly ran over to her and shaked her trying to wake her up.  
  
"Claire! Wake up!" Steve said and soon felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell over unconscious.  
  
**********  
  
Chris thought he heard shooting but knew that Claire and the others could take care of themselves. He heard his walkie-talkie go off and thought it might be Claire but he didn't know how wrong he was until he heard the voice.  
  
"Hello Chris." it was none other then Albert Wesker.  
  
"Where's Claire!? I swear to god if you hurt her I'll."Chris started to say before Wesker cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry she's okay just a bump on the head but if you want her to have just a bump you better come to the parking lot" Wesker said before Claire must have grabbed the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Chris don't do it you have to get to Leon and Ada, Leon was shot twice by Umbrella guards, he needs to get to the hospital forget about me help him!" Claire said. She had just enough time to tell him where they were before Wesker cut them off when Chris tried to get her back he got nothing but static then sighed and turned to the others.  
  
"Rebecca, Carlos, you two go help Leon and Ada, Jill your with me" Chris said, Rebecca and Carlos and ran off while Jill and Chris headed for the garage their weapons loaded and ready.  
  
**********  
  
"Big brother should be here soon" Wesker said as he finished tying Claire's hands behind her back and shoved her into Steve, Claire was already working on her binds as Wesker walked over to them and grabbed Claire by her ponytail and held a combat knife to her throat.  
  
"Let her go!" Steve yelled as he struggled with his binds. Wesker just ignored Steve and scoffed.  
  
"Let her go now!" Chris Redfield's voice said from behind and Wesker turned around still holding the knife to Claire's throat smiling evilly even though Chris and Jill were pointing their guns at him but he knew that they wouldn't shoot because he still had Claire struggling in his grasped.  
  
"What are you going to do shoot me?" Wesker asked sarcastically.  
  
Steve felt a sharp, broken piece of glass and used it to cut the rope. Chris and Jill lowered their weapons helplessly Wesker smiled evilly again and removed the knife from Claire's throat, cut the ropes but still held her hands together and just when they thought he was gonna let her go he raised the knife and stabbed Claire deep into her stomach once and just let her drop to the floor then jumped into the air and towards Chris and Jill punching Jill in the head and knocking her into the wall which made her hit her head again, he then punched the same wall after Jill was already on the ground and the wall collapsed over her.  
  
"NO!!!!" both Steve and Chris yelled at the same time, Steve cut his ropes enough that he could get out and ran immediately to Claire who was on the ground holding her bleeding stomach. Chris ran after Wesker and shot him four times but it didn't even seem to faze him, Wesker turned around and kicked Chris into a car and jumped away in super human strength.  
  
"The self destruct system has been activated all personnel evacuate immediately. The self destruct system has been activated all personnel evacuate immediately.four minutes until detonation.four minutes until detonation."  
  
Claire managed to stand up ignoring the stinging pain in her stomach and her throbbing head but was more concerned about the others rather then herself.  
  
"Claire do you think you can walk?" Steve asked wearing a concerned expression.  
  
"Don't worry about me." she replied trying to run over to Chris who was on the ground next to Jill digging her out of the rubble and picking her up, she was still unconscious. Before Chris could asked Claire if she could still go on the alarm when off again.  
  
"Two minutes until detonation all personnel evacuate immediately.two minutes until detonation all personnel evacuate immediately."  
  
They all ran out of the garage and down the hall Chris turned the left corner with Jill in his hands but the detonation was getting closer because the left support collapsed blocking Steve and Claire from Chris so they were about to go the other way when that support collapsed, after it collapsed there was an explosion which threw Steve back. Steve was thrown back landing on his arm and he could actually hear and feel his bone break.  
  
Steve got back up but Claire was already by his side before he could even run over to her and helped him up only to finally succumb to her stab wound and passed out, even with his broken arm Steve picked her up and ran down the hall turned the corner and ran out the back entrance and into the van. Barry pressed on the gas and sped down the road.  
A/N: I decided to change a few things on this chapter not a whole lot but just a minor change. You people probably were starting to think I was dead since I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I'm still alive. I'm going to begin working on the 13th chapter for this story and hopefully I'll add before the weekend. Bye for now 


End file.
